<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grounded by 360loverpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187835">Grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin'>360loverpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Sokka and Suki recover from the final battle, Sukka Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki’s voice cracked, signalling she was fighting back tears the same as he was. She moved forward, carefully avoiding his leg, and rested her forehead against his, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. “It’s really done.”</p><p>Sokka finally broke down, allowing the hot tears that had been lingering to pour down his cheeks at her words. The fight was over. They won. It was gonna be okay. He was relieved and terrified at the same time. Right now all he wanted was to hold Suki close, never letting go. “Yeah,” he said, echoing her previous statement softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my first piece for Sukka Week 2020 for the prompt 'Post Canon'!! Guess I decided to do immediately post canon for this one. Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka winced as Suki wrapped the stiff bandages tightly around his leg. He shifted his toes slightly, frowning at the realization he couldn't feel the action. He tried to roll his ankle next, hoping the results would be slightly different. A rush of pain shot up his leg through the injury, causing Sokka to bite down roughly on his lip, fingers digging into the carpet he sat on.</p><p>Suki flicked her gaze up to his, worried expression clear on her face. She silently pinned down the end of the bandages, drawing her hands back towards herself as she sat back on her legs.</p><p>“Guess waterbending doesn't do much for broken bones, huh?” His voice didn’t match the lighthearted comment. He slowly released the breath trapped in his chest, relaxing gesture seemingly only making him more tense. The silence blanketed back over them.</p><p>It had only been a few hours since they defeated the firelord. Or Ozai. Sokka supposed he would have to get used to using the former title for Zuko soon enough. Their clothes were still lined with the lingering smell of smoke from the battle, cuts and bruises still fresh. If Sokka was being honest, the exhaustion dragging down his muscles hurt almost as much as his freshly set leg.</p><p>He was just grateful no one was seriously injured. Even Zuko would recover soon enough, aided by Katara’s bending. And he was glad to have taken the brunt of that fall from the airship if it meant saving his family.</p><p>His family. They were all here. They were safe. And together. His racing heart didn't seem to fully realize that though.</p><p>It still seemed strange to be in the Fire Nation Royal Palace without planning an attack. There was a part of his mind still needing to remind him that they weren't in any danger, that this was Zuko’s home now, and no one would attack them as they sat surrounded by a sea of red.</p><p>The pair were sitting on the floor of Sokka’s room, tending to the injuries left from Sozin’s Comet. Suki had been given a room down the hall. He didn't think either of them wanted to be alone right now though.</p><p>With that thought, he reached out for Suki’s hand, bringing their intertwined fingers up to rest against his cheek. He moved his blue gaze up to hers. “We’re okay,” he breathed. Tears came to his eyes at the simple statement. He couldn't find it in him to care.</p><p>“Yeah.” Suki’s voice cracked, signalling she was fighting back tears the same as he was. She moved forward, carefully avoiding his leg, and rested her forehead against his, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. “It’s really done.”</p><p>Sokka finally broke down, allowing the hot tears that had been lingering to pour down his cheeks at her words. The fight was over. They won. It was gonna be okay. He was relieved and terrified at the same time. Right now all he wanted was to hold Suki close, never letting go. “Yeah,” he said, echoing her previous statement softly.</p><p>They sat there for a few moments, heartbeats slowing in the comforting presence of the other. They were together; Sokka kept repeating the truth to himself as his tears ran themselves dry. Taking a few long breaths, he slowly pulled back, keeping his fingers locked tightly in hers.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered. It was the first time he had spoken it out loud, though he didn't doubt that she had known for a long time.</p><p>And for the first time since the fight, Suki smiled. It was small, but it was beautiful. Sokka’s heart swelled at the sight of it, causing his eyes to water all over again. This time he used his free hand to wipe the tears away.</p><p>She leaned forward, catching his lips into a slow, soft kiss. That was okay. Now they had time. No impending invasion, no powerful comet. Just them, existing in tandem with one another. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into the kiss, ignoring the way his leg angrily protested at the movement.</p><p>When they finally parted, Sokka didn't want to open his eyes; he wanted to stay in this moment forever. They were finally floating together. Not falling. Not in danger. He breathed for a moment, eyes heavy as he used his arms to support himself as he leaned backwards. When he finally opened them, he saw tears silently tracing from her pale violet eyes.</p><p>He frowned. There was nothing he could say right now to make her feel better. So he didn't say anything. A small wave of guilt washed over him at the way she clung to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt the way her chest shook with her shallow breaths as she fiercely returned the hug. Sokka ran his hand softly against the back of her head.</p><p>“We’re together,” she said, finally, resting in the embrace.</p><p>“Forever,” Sokka whispered against her shoulder.</p><p>There were too many implications behind that simple word. Promises. Futures. Fears.</p><p>Three heartbeats passed in silence as they each held tightly to the other. “Forever,” she repeated, turning to face him. The smile she offered him was still small, still not believing their safety. But it was there.</p><p>“Hey.” Katara leaned against the open frame of the door as she spoke. Her voice was quiet and soft, as if she was scared she’d break the peace of the moment. “Zuko’s finally awake, you guys wanna come see him?”</p><p>Suki nodded, wiping the remaining streaks from her reddened cheeks as she helped pull Sokka to his feet. This would be a new beginning. For all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>